ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gatanothor
Gatanozoa (ガタノゾーア - Gatanozoa) is a monster who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in the series finale, episodes 51 and 52. Subtitle: Evil God ''(邪神 - ''Jashin) Ultraman Tiga Powers/Weapons: *Stone Beam: Gatanozoa can fire a purple beam of energy from the portion of shell above its head.This beam atually pierces through the opponent's body and turns them into stone in just few seconds. *Tentacles: Gatanozoa has many tentacles located around his head.It can have these tentacles stretch out to great lengths to ensnare foes at great lengths. *Pincers: Gatanozoa has 2 giant pincers end on its even longer tentacles.These pincers can use effectively melee combat. *Dark Cloud: Using its unnatural powers,Gatanozoa can cause never-ending darkness to plague the earth.When spreading,the darkness takes the form of black clouds that can kill small beings,like humans,on contact. *Shell: Gatanozoa is protected in an gigantic shell that can withstand all but the most powerful attacks. History The Ruler of Darkness, Gatanozoa is responsible for the annihilations of the ancient humans that roamed the planet millions of years ago. After covering the world perpetual darkness, Gatanozoa's reign of terror all life on the planet. But when the age of darkness approach its rekoning, Gatanozoa and its followers went into a deep hibernation. Gatanozoa and its loyal guardians, the Zoigar,slumbered in an ancient city of LuLu Island. It wasn't until modern times, did Gatanozoa and its brood awaken once more. The Ruler of Darkness sought to have Earth revisit its dark past. But unlike the last time, a titan stood in Gatanozoa's way:Ultraman Tiga. The Warrior of Light defied Gatanozoa's rule and pledged to fight for humanity. After dismembering one of the Zoigar, Daigo summoned his courage and love he had in entire human race. Ultraman Tiga arrived to face Gatanozoa, but the Warrior of Light only had Daigo's light to power him, and the Warrior of Light was easily defeated and was once again turn into stone, which plummeted into the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean. Gatanozoa now stood unopposed and allowed its darkness to sweep across the globe. There was nothing that could stop it or the Zoigar from ruling surpreme. But the Ruler of Darkness didn't expect GUTS to band together to help stop the horrific fate that Earth once felt. With humanity taking up arms and uniting, the hope shinned brighter. The Light poured into Ultraman Tiga's color timer. Hope manifested by the very hearts and minds of those who believed in the Titan resurrected Ultraman Tiga in a new form, Glitter Tiga. Glitter Tiga confronted Gatanozoa in the ancient city. With great power never before seen, Glitter Tiga succeed in introducing the Ruler of Darkness to oblivion. The Earth and humanity was saved. Video Games GBA: Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Gatanozoa also appeared in the Taiketsu! Ultra Hero game as a playable character. (Note that the sprite shown here is a hack for the MUGEN game engine). The Taiketsu! Ultra Hero game is change Gatanozoa's name to Gatanothor. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Gatanozoa appears as a boss character for both the Ultra Mode and Tag-Team Mode. However, he is not playable himself and can only be played against in battle mode when one of the players is Ultraman Tiga. Also mind that Gatanozoa will only attack the Tiga controlling player. Trivia * Gatanozoa's name is never mentioned in the narration of the episode. It is referred to as the "Master of Darkness" to play on his omnipotent nature. * Gatanozoa's roar is a reused and slightly modifyed Desghidorah roar, which in turn are modifyed elephant trumpets. * Gatanozoa is based on Cthulhu Mythos deity, Ghatanothoa, which one of its name spellings in Japanese is the same. Like Ghatanothoa, Gatanozoa has petrification ability. Its role, as well as fact that Gatanozoa's resting place is ancient city R'lyeh, however derived from Ghatanothoa's father, Cthulhu. * The porous holes that cover Gatanozoa's shell resembles the texture of Golza, Melba, and the Zoigers' skin texture. It is assumed that Gatanozoa's shell's texture is suppose to relate to them as they are all super ancient monsters by nature. * Although not physically seen, Gatanozoa is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. * Same Like Queen Monera. Gatanozoa can't move to another place. He's formed in. He can only move backwards when he's attacked by Ultraman Tiga. * Gatanozoa is only active in water. He cannot be active in the lands. Gallery N417 s.gif|One of Gatanozoa's many game cards for the Mega Monster Battle series of arcade games Gatanozoa.jpg Gatanozoa and Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Production Shot of Tiga and Gatanozoa Gatanozoa stoods.jpg Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Movie Kaiju